A Changing Inuyasha
by Riegans-Spirit
Summary: It's Inuyasha's birthday and Kagome decides to take him to her world for a night on the town... As always i except all reviews good or bad just let me know what u think!!!Ch.7*up*
1. Birthday Boy

            Ch.1                                  Birthday boy.

I don't own Inu or any other character.

"Inuyasha, wake up Inuyasha" said Kagome in her sweet voice.  "Wake up" she said again.  Inu wasn't pleased with her waking him up "What is it wench" he said to her briefly with his eyes still closed.  "Why wake me up so early, wench."  "Because, Inuyasha today is your birthday and to me it's sort of a big deal, OKAY!"  Claimed Kagome.  Kagome pleased that she had awoken him burst out in song "Happy Birthday to you" while the others brought him a cake, with 18 lit candle's "Happy Birthday Inuyasha" they all sang together "Happy birthday to… you"  "Feh" said Inuyasha disappointed that this is why he was awoken.

        Sango placed the cake on Inu's night stand "Blow out the candle's Inuyasha" she said coolly.  "No!" "Oh… come on Inuyasha" said Kagome "… I have a surprise for you when were finished here."  "A surprise what kinda surprise." Shippou said nosy as always.  "You'll all find out soon once were finished eating cake."  All thou Inu wanted to know more of what Kagome had gotten him.  

        So… Inuyasha blew out the candle's, "What did you wish for?" asked Kagome "Huh…" answered Inu "Wish for?" asked Inu "When you blew out the candle's" "Oh…" "You didn't tell me to wish for anything and besides I don't have anything to wish for." "Nothing, there's nothing you want Inuyasha." "Feh…" Inu ignored her question and responded with his own. "You said something about a surprise?" Sango answered this "Well, we haven't finished here so you'll have to wait." "Feh…" said Inuyahsa again.

        Sango cut up the cake so that everyone could have a piece.

        Soon everyone was finished with his or her cake Inu thought that it was horrible he never did like human food except for 'Odin', which was particularly good.

        Kagome's surprise was actually something she thought he would enjoy.  "Well," said Inuyasha "what's my surprise"  "Well, in my world Inuyasha when it's someone's birthday we give them gift's and my gift to you Inuyasha is a trip to my world to see what people do at night the most active time for people our age."  "Can I go" asked Shippou "Well, I don't know it's really up to Inuyahsa since it's his birthday"  "Oh…" said Shippou knowing he had no chance.  Inu gave Shippou a look of 'You wish' "Yea" said Inu glumly "I guess I'll go" "Alright lets go it should be getting dark soon" "But I just woke up" 

        "Well, the times are different remember." Claimed Kagome.  Miroku pulled Kagome to the side " I don't think it's such a good idea.  It's his 18 birthday and dog demon's change rapidly at this age." He whispered in a she guessed serious tone.  "What do you mean?" asked Kagome "Well…" Miroku was interrupted by a determined dog demon. "Let's go!!" Inuyasha demanded "Sorry, I have to go" said Kagome  "But…" Kagome was out the door and headed for the **well** briefly followed by Inuyasha.  

'Oh… dear' thought Miroku.  But soon forgot about it and realized that he was going to be alone with Sango all day well almost alone if only he could find some way to get rid of Shippou only for a few hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's the first chapter: Whatcha think?


	2. Dinner

Ch. 2                                               Dinner    

        Hey, everybody what's up, I know I have taken a long time to up this chapter but like I told some people I wasn't sure I wanted to finish this chapter well here it is wering to go.

                Oh… yes I do not own Inuyasha but by golly I wish I did. 

                                                     Aren't I funny ^.

"Inuyasha hurry up we don't have all day" 

"I know that wench"

Kagome rolled her eyes and jumped down the well.

"Feh…" he said as he followed her down.

        Inuyasha and Kagome arrived right when the sun was setting in Tokyo.  It was a beautiful sunset; one of those walk along the ocean with the one you love, kinda ones.

        Kagome pulled some keys out of her bag; with them in her mouth she climbed the ladder and heaved herself up and out of the well.  Inuyasha arrived just in time to see her pull herself up and out of the well.  He simply followed her and jumped out.  

Kagome was opening a large door not to far from the well.  Inuyasha walked over to watch what she was doing.

        Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha.  Inuyasha raised his eyebrows as if waiting for her to say something.

        "Well… are you going to help or not."

        "No" he said bluntly.

        "Fine" she replied

]       After awhile she finally got it open, a lime green Volkswagen Beetle sat.  'Awesome' thought Inuyasha.

        Kagome went over to the passenger side and unlocked the door, lifted up the handle and pulled the door open.

        "Get in."  

Inuyasha walked over and got in "What's this?" he said in her ear as she put his seat belt on him.

**Click**

"This is my car, I never get to drive it 'cause I m hardly ever here." She replied with a little irritation in her voice.

"Oh…" he replied

Kagome pulled herself out and closed his door.  Kagome walked around the front of the car to the left side.  She then unlocked her door (Inuyasha watching her every movement) pulled it open and sat down. 

 "So what do you think of my car?"

"Car?" questioned Inuyasha

"Oh… never mind." 

Kagome pulled on her seat belt and **clicked** it in place.

"Where are we going?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, I thought we might want to eat."

"Okay"

And with that she stuck the key in the ignition **Vroom vroom** she marveled at her car's unique sound then turned on the head lights and pulled out of the drive way.

        Kagome pulled out on Ginza St. crowded as usually.

        "What's that" 

        Inuyasha kept asking every time they passed a building.

        "The photo shop"

        "McDonalds"

        "Fashion Bug."

        Finally she got tired of his questions.

        "Are we going to eat or ask questions?"

        Inuyasha and Kagome's stomachs' suddenly growled together.  Kagome blushed and she pulled into a Tofu bar called **Piranha**.

        "You'll like this place" said Kagome

        "Okay."

        They soon walked in after Kagome helped Inuyasha out of his seat belt; he nearly choked himself.

        A waiter was waiting at the pedistool in front.  

        "Would you like to sit at the bar or a table."

        "Inuyasha" asked Kagome.

        "Uhhh… the bar sounds good"

        "Okay sir." Said the waiter.

        And she brought them to the bar Inu hopped up on a stool watching the chef behind the **sneez** glass.

        "What would you like to drink"

        "Green Tea please!" said Kagome 

        "Huh… Tea do we have too…"

        Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded at the waiter to let her know that Green Tea was good and to bring them some.  And at that she opened her menu and began deciding what she wanted.  Inuyasha did the same. 

        "Here's your Green Tea mamm…"

        "Thank you"

        Kagome took her cup and sipped it as did Inuyasha finding that it was better than his own.

        "Would you like some Tofu, soup or salad" 

        "Yes!" Said Inuyasha 

        Kagomes' eyes opened wide

        "Inuyasha" she said glaring at him.

        "I'd like the crap two of them"

        "Okay sir no problem and what would you like mamm" asked the waiter.

        Squinting her eyes at the menu she announced that she would have the crab also.

        "And can I get your choice of soup or salad?" asked the waiter.

        "We'll both have soup." Said Kagome

        The waiter handed them both hot towels.  Kagome washed her hands with it and Inuyasha followed.  Kagome soon ate her angel noodles and Inuyasha followed again finding he liked it too.  The waiter returned with their Tofu and soup.

        Inuyasha glanced at Kagome then turned back to his Tofu.

        'Feh… stupid girl thinks she knows what I like.'  

        "Inuyasha I'm sorry"

        "Feh… for what"

        "Well, not ordering what you want"

        "I guess its okay"

        Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and said

        "Are you having a good time"

        "Yea, Its okay"

        Kagome smiled again and Inuyasha smiled back.

        They left an hour later because Kagome ate so slow.  Inuyasha was done with his Chicken Terrioke in minutes he even ordered a second plate.  When he finished he sat and watched Kagome eat.  They soon left.

        They walked to the car.  Kagome unlocked the car Inuyasha got into his side without her help he also buckled his seat belt.  Kagome did the same and put the key in the ignition for a second time **Vroom Vroom**  and she pulled out of the Piranha drive way and back on to Ginza St.

        I'm still not sure if I'll finish this story.  But if ya'll like it let me know.  And I might.


	3. Funny Feeling

Ch. 3                                       A Funny Feeling 

          **It was finally dark outside, Kagome looked at the clock in the dash.**

"Eight o'clock." Kagome said 

**"What do you wanna do." She said looking at Inuyasha with a smile.**

**"I'm not sure, this is my first time to your world outside of your house and yard." Inuyasha said softly.**

**Kagome sped up, and drove past a light that just turned red. **

**"What's wrong?" she asked.**

**"Huh… oh!  Nothing." He said not looking from the window.**

**"Oh…" She said sadly.**

**          Kagome turned left into a parking lot for the mall.**

** "I have to pick some things up do you want to come with?" Inuyasha looked at her with concern in his eyes.**

**          "What's wrong?" Kagome asked turning to face him.**

**He looked at her eyes and she at his big golden one's.**

** "Really what's wrong?"  Then Kagome remembered what Miroku had said.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Flashback:**

**"Dog demon's usually change when they hit this age.  And since Inuyasha is only half dog demon I can't say weather he will or he wont even though his brother changed I still can't say."**

**End Flashback:**

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"I've just been feeling weird lately… ever since lunch." Said Inuyasha when Kagome was still in thought.**

**"Oh… well… do you think it might have been something you ate." she studderd **

**"Maybe, but I don't think so." Inuyasha said still in a soft tone.**

**"Okay… then what…Inuyasha?" said Kagome studdering**

**"What?" he said looking confused **

**"Umm… before we came here… Miroku told me something."**

**"What did he tell you?" Inuyasha said, in anger but not yelling.**

**"Well… he said that when a dog demon even half demon's hit your age that they… uh… change." She said stopping when he raised his eyebrows.**

**"What did he mean?" she started again**

**"Mmm…" he mumbled **

**"Well I think he gets that from my brother, do you remember when he went on that 'spree' looking for a mate?"**

**"Oh… I remember that it was hilarious"**

**Inuyasha faked a smile. **

**"So… Miroku thinks that might happen to you."  Kagome  said. **

**"Yes… I guess so," said Inuyasha with a bit of fright in his voice.**

**"Oh… Inuyasha it would be horrible you would go after every girl you saw.  But also… hmm… a little funny."**

**"I know but it won't happen because I won't let it." Announced Inuyasha**

**"Oh… Inuyasha you'll be girl crazy" Ignoring his last comment.**

**          Giggling Kagome stepped out of the car, leaving the keys in so that Inuyasha could use the radio or anything else.  Closing the door Kagome walked away.**

**"Oh… dear… I wonder what will happen to him if he does change all those poor girls, but wait what if it doesn't affect him then that would be great we can finish looking for the shards and everything would be great, he'll be all…" was what Kagome thought before she ran into the worse person possible.  Kikyo.**

**"Ahh… my clothes I just bought this you stupid bitch I'll make you pay…" Kikyo started before Kagome interrupted her.**

**"Oh… shut up Kikyo I'm not in the mood okay!"  And Kagome walked away and into the mall.**

**          There were lots of shops in the mall.  Lots and lots there were the typical places like Abercrombie Fitch and Gadzooks but Kagome didn't like shopping there.  The people were rude, like Kikyo.  Besides Kagome didn't need anymore clothed she had enough so she walked into the closest Jewelry story which just happened to be Gordens they had nice stuff and she just wanted to get a little something for Inu for his birthday.**

**"Can I see that gold chain right their… sir… please?" Kagome asked a man behind the counter.**

**"Oh..  Yes ma'am." Said the clerk.**

**          Kagome looked at the chain.**

**"Do you have it in a bigger size?" She asked curiously.**

**"Oh… yes ma'am we do." He answered.**

**          Kagome came out of Gordens with and small blue box in hand.  **

**"Hey, Kagome…" said a familiar voice.**

**Kagome hesitantly turned around "What…" she dragged out.**

**"I told you I'd make you pay so here I am making you pay.  Now you winkled my clothes… Hey, Kagome come back here.  Kagome. Kagome" yelled Kikyo **

**          Kagome rolled her eyes and kept walking.**

**"I'm talking to you don't ignore me." Kikyo hadn't given up on trying to get Kagome to pay for what she'd done. (Which in my wasn't much)**

**"Shut up and leave me alone.  Okay Kikyo." Said Kagome in response.**

**          Kagome got to her car and saw that Inuyasha was gone.**

**~*~*~*~*~***

**I usually don't write cliffhangers but this time I did so tune in next time to find out what happened to Inuyasha and will Kikyo ever leave Kagome alone?**


	4. Finding Inuyasha

Ch.4                Finding Inuyasha.

        Sorry these are taking so long.  

And I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" she called again.

'Ooh… where is that boy!' she thought to her self.

        Kagome looked around the car.  She turned to find Kikyou behind her with their faces dumb striken.

"Uhh… Kagome… help me!" said Kikyou.

"With what?" she asked irritation in her voice.

        Inuyasha stood up from behind her.

"Him!" she said.

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome.

"Mmm… she smells good!" he said to himself.

        Kikyou blushed.

"Inuyasha you're acting like Miroku… stop now!"

        Inuyasha came out of the trance.

"Miroku… no way I don't act like him…" he replied.

"Yes, you do… at least now you are."

        Kagome pulled Inu away from Kikyou and put him in her car after she unlocked it of course.  Inuyasha was yelling from the car.

"Kagome… let me out!"

        Kagome ignored Inu.

"Sorry… Kikyou but I don't have time to explain."

        Kagome walked over to her car door and unlocked her door.  Making a swift movement Kagome got in, and locked her door again.

"How could you?  After Kikyou too… urg…"

        Kagome started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and on to the busy street.

"I'm sorry!" said Inuyasha.

"It's not your fault okay… it's your age!" she said abruptly.

"No… that's not true I told you I can control myself.  And I will!"  Inuyasha said hesatently.

"Well, then why didn't you!  Especially on Kikyou…(Kagome shivered at the thought of Kikyou and Inuyasha.) She's such a slut!"

"Mmm…" 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called 

"I'm talking to you!"

"Huh… oh sorry!"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh… uhh… just thinking."

"I know what you need!" Kagome blurted out.

"What?"  Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Some Ice Cream!" she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Kagome!" Inuyasha said changing the subject.

"For what?" she asked.

"I could not help myself she was in heat and I could smell it all over her… ahhh!"  Inuyasha droowled on himself

"Oh come on Inuyasha!"

"You only go after girls in heat." She asked.

"Maybe, I should take us home!"

        Inuyasha didn't refuse so she made a right on the dirt road to the shrine & well.

        Kagome got out of the car to lift up the garage but Inu had beat her to it.  He easily lifted it up and Kagome drove the car in, she parked it.  She got out of the car and locked the doors.  Inuyasha walked over to her.

"Thanks Kagome."

"No problem, Inuyasha."

        Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he turned strawberry red.  Kagome could tell that he was blushing.  She stood up on her tippy toes and brought her lips to his, Inuyasha brought her close and pressed his tongue to her lips.

'Huh…' Kagome thought 

'This is wrong'

        Kagome pulled herself away from Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry." She said.

        But Inuyasha wasn't sorry he enjoyed the kiss every inch of it.  Kagome blushed and walked away towards her house.  Inuyasha followed.

~!@#$^%&*()_+=-`

        Sorry that its so short but I'm trying to update as fast as possible.  Well thank you everyone for all the reviews I love them all they help me become a better writer.

NEXT CHAPTER: THE SCENT.

Is already written but not posted.


	5. The Scent

Ch. 5                 A Changing Inuyasha: The Scent

~#~#~#~#~!!!!

        Hey, everyone wow look at you guys I didn't think my stories would go this far but wow look at those numbers most of you are in to this story more than my other but I recommed that you read the other I would be very appreciative.  Now first of all I don't own Inuyasha and even if I did hey he would be butt naked all the time.  Hehe I love naked men don't you? Oops should not have said that sorry!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

'I kissed him my god I kissed him.' Kagome thought as she walked into the house.

        Kagome walked up the stairs and opened the door she walked threw it and turned around to find Inuyasha standing close enough to kiss her again.  Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's eyes were closed and his nostrils were flairing.

"Uhh… Inuyasha." Kagome said curious at what he was doing.

"Mmm.." Inuyasha looked or seemed hypnotized.

        Kagome wanted to know if her mom or granpa were home.  Ignoring what ever Inuyasha was sniffing it was probably some thing that she was cooking.

"Mom!  Grandpa!" Kagome yelled.

        No one answered.

'Hmm… I guess no ones home.' She thought.

        Kagome looked at Inuyasha again and he was still looking hypnotized.  Kagome rolled her eyes and started up the stairs and found that Inuyasha was quickly on her heels.  She stopped half way up.

"Stop following me Inuyasha!" She said loudly.

"Mmm… but you smell just like Kikyou!" He replied.

"What?" 

'I must of rubbed up against her when I grabbed him.' She thought.

"Mmm… just so tasty…" 

        Inuyasha's eyes flew open and Kagome could see the eagerness in them.  She took off up the stairs and made a sharp turn into the bathroom.  And quickly flew the door shut, right in Inuyasha's face.  Helping him back to reality.

"Fuck… you stupid wench that fucking hurt bitch!"  Inuyasha pounded once at the door from the pain.  

        Kagome walked slowly walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later.  She was amazed to find that Inuyasha was not their to follow her around.  She went down the stairs to get some drinks for Inuyasha and her even if he was acting weird.  She was walking threw the living room when she found a note on the table.  It read:

                _Dear Kagome,_

_        If your reading this then I'm not home…_

'Well duh mom' thought Kagome.  The letter continued:

        _I will be at the mall on main street because_

_ I need to get a new vaccum cleaner and _

_gramps is at a convention in Nagasaki,_

_ he'll be back in a week._

_                        Love,_

_                                Mom_

"Nagasaki!" said Kagome 

"That's over 600 miles away!"

"What's over 600 miles away?" 

        Kagome heard a voice behind her.  It was Kouga.  He stood in the middle of the door way.

"What do you want?"

"You, didn't answer my question!"

"This is my house and I don't want you in it.  So get out!"  Kagome shouted.

        Kouga walked over to Kagome and snatched the letter from her hand.  Kagome didn't want him reading it so she reacted with force.

"Give it back."

"No…"

        Kagome tried to snatch it back but instead ripped it.

"Aww…"  they said together.

        Kouga jumped at Kagome knocking her to the ground.  And took the other half of the paper from her captive hand in his own.  Kagome Tried to push him off, but he was to heavy.  

"If you don't get off you'll regret it!"

"And what's that?"

"You wanna find out don't get off!"

"Okay!" 

        Kouga stayed were he was.  

~@~@~@~@~@~

        After Kagome went to the bathroom.  Inuyasha walked into her room, it was all nice and neat as usual.  Inuyasha went over and sat on her bed after looking out the window to find that the sun was about to rise.  It had to have been 7 o'clock.

Inuyasha heard the rustle of the toilet flush, and the door open then the sound the stairs creek after wards it was silent.  Inuyasha suddenly smelt the scent of a male present in the house and it was not grandpa ether. 

'Huh…'

Inuyasha looked up and sniffed the air again he was positive it was a male.  Inuyasha slowly got up off the bed and opened the door.

"Inuyasha Help! Help me!" he heard Kagome scream.

        Inuyasha quickly jumped down the stairs and saw a man that had pinned Kagome to the floor.

"I don't know who you are but if you want to live to see the next day I'd sugjest that you get off her… NOW!"

Kouga didn't move.

        Inuyasha pulled his blade from its sheath  and held it low to the ground, he hung his head as well.

Kouga got off of Kagome and backed away to the door since he had no means in protecting him self, Kouga turned and ran out the door.  Kagome quickly shut it after him and locked it.  She leaned against it thankful that he was gone and that Inuyasha had come so quickly.

"Are you alright?" asked Inuyasha putting away his sword.

"I am fine, thank you Inuyasha!" she said calmly.

"If you hadn't come so swiftly I don't know what he might have done."

"Who was that?" he asked.

"His name is Kouga I met him a few years ago at a school thing he tells every one that I'm his girlfriend.  When I'm not!!"

"Uhh… what's a girl friend?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh… uhh… well you see its like he wants me to be his mate.  But I don't want to be.  It's like courtship.  Do you understand?" she explained.

"So like a process before mating, right?"

"Well, sorta but I never said that I want to… he's just telling everyone that I am.  He's a real A-hole!"

        Inuyasha could tell that she was mad, and walked over to her and opened his arm's to give her a hug.

"No, Inuyasha!" she said bluntly.

        She ducked under his arms and ran into the kitchen.

Inuyasha slowly pushed open the swing doors and found Kagome at the dining room table with her head down and muffled cries coming from her.  He put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to frighten you." He whispered.

        Kagome ceased her crying and looked at the hand sitting on her shoulder.  Inuyasha took a sniff to see what she was feeling and was over powered by an intense smell.  She smelt just like Kikyou, but better.  Now he knew why she was avoiding him.  But he had to keep himself calm for Kagome's sake.

~#~#~#~#~

        So what do you guys think I'm trying to update as fast as I can so don't rush me uniless I haven't updated in like 2 or 3 days okay…  Oh… and for you guys who requested a longer Chapter here it is. 


	6. Unknown guest!

Ch.6                        The unknown guest!

        Okay I got totally lost on the rest of the story so I decided to just put this in so that I don't lose you guys, cause that would suck.  I'm really so it took so long to update I really am.  I just needed some time to my self I got tired of typing so I took a break and read you guys' stories.  Well here it is the next chapter.

I do not own Inuyasha, although just like everyone else I wish I did.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

        Inuyasha took another sniff of the intoxicating smell.  His eyes closed and his nostrils opened wide.  Kagome was watching his unusual actions.

"Inuyasha?"

        Inu's eyes quickly opened, realizing what he was doing.

"Uh… yea Kagome."

"Just checking to see what smelt so good."  Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what.

"Uhh… never mind."

        Inu smiled pleasantly.  

"I understand Kagome.  It is time for me to leave anyways."  He mumbled.

"Even if you were ready I would not dare…" He mumbled.  But Kagome did not hear him.

        Inu began to walk away before things got out of control; he got out of control.  He left Kagome alone in the kitchen.  And walked out to the front porch, the wind began to blow heavily.  It blew Inuyasha's long silver hair and made the small ones on the back of his neck stand up.  He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze.  Rain clouds formed overhead and it began to pour.  

"I had better get back to my time before it gets to bad."

        Suddenly he heard the distant sound of a "Car".

'Huh…'

        A car hurtled around the corner coming straight for the shrine.  Inu's eyes widened as it came closer.  The car came to an abrupt stop at the porch.  And a girl popped out the door and ran up the stairs.  

"Hello again."  She said.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Okay this is where I decided to stop this story its really really short I know.  And I suspect that you all know who the guest is.  But why is she their.  (Mwahahahaha… think what does Inu want really really bad right now (Smiles wildly) and guess what he accepts (well not him his instincts) Just read the next chappie and you'll find out. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA……………………………………………


	7. The Truth

Ch.7 

        Hey, everybody I'm really sorry that I have not been doing my stories.  I've been having problems at my house and stuff along with the fact that I'm not in the writing mood ya know.  Well better write this story before you guys get restless.  So here it is.

        I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any other characters involved in this story.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

        Kagome bust threw the door and out on to the porch.

"What was that?" she questioned Inu.

        He pointed his finger to the soping wet girl in front of the house.

"Kikyou.  What the hell are you doing here?"

"Know.  Know Kagome calm down.  I came to see this young man here."  She pointed her thin finger to Inu.  His eyes widened.  

"Me?"  He said pointing a finger to himself.

"Yes.  Yes you silly boy."

        Inuyasha growled at being compared to a child.

"Humph… Well I don't want to see you."

        Kikyou gasped.

"How dare you insult me… I thought you wanted me.  Shall I remind you about the mall."

        Kagome already annoyed with Kikyou's presents, clasped her hands together in frustration.

"Kikyou what happened at the mall was a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding my ass!"

        Kagome frowned.

"Know listen here you ungrateful little shit.  (She went over and stood in front of Inuyasha).  Inuyasha is mine and I wont tallrate your crap of some touching at the mall parking lot."

"I think it was more than touching don't you Inuyasha?"  Kikyou went up the stairs out of the rain,  she shoved Kagome out of the way and grabbed Inu by the hand.  Know if I'm right the poor boy wont be able to help him self to my beautiful body, unless you already helped your self Kagome.  But we all know that you would never dare… so I'm here to help."  Kikyou placed Inu's hand on her waist, and leaned in to whisper.

"I know you want me."  She pulled away, and smiled.

"Actually yes!  (This surprised Kagome.  She went inside and left the two alone.) But theirs some one more important to me."  He removed his hand from her hip and continued on his original mission when he came out side.  He continued down the stairs and into the pouring rain.  His clothes were clinging to his body when he got to the well and the darkness surrounded him as he jumped down the well.  

        When he got to the other side the sun shown brightly in his eyes.  He yawned for the night he had was fun except near the end when the whore showed up, that's what ruined the night.  He walked across the field down the dirt path threw the forest surrounding the hut that the group was staying.  

"Inuyasha is that you."  A small voice said to him.

"Yes, Shippou it is me." 

"Your not gonna hurt me."

"What for?  What have you done?"

"Nothing… it just that you always bash my head in for some unknown reason.  I was just curious why.  I know you heard me back there.  And were is Kagome."

        Inuyasha looked at the small kitsune.

"Gulp… w-w-were I-I-Is she-e?"

"She… is in her world."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing… she just needs some time to her self."

        And with that the little kitsune ran off to tell the others the news.  A couple of days went by when Inuyasha finally got bored of Kagome not being their. 

WHOMP…WHOMP 

        The birds scattered.  

"I'm gonna kill you Miroku."  Could be heard being yelled threw the forest.  

        Inu sat by the river looking at his reflection threw one of the pools sitting near him.  All he did when Kagome was gone was watch Sango and Miroku go at it (Not sexually.  For those hentai's out their.) And think." 

        That's all he really could do.  

"INUYASHA!" some one yelled for him.  

He bolted up to his feet he knew who it was.  He ran for the hut.

"INUYASHA!"

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

        I know this was another short one but its not like my chappies were ever long so it really doesn't matter.  Well let me know what you think.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note…

Hi, everyone… I am really sorry about the delay.  It's just that I have lost the notebook that I write all my stories in.  If you guys could be patient while I look for it, I would be grateful…  Also when I update it won't be just one chapter but many.  I also have a new story written in that notebook… so please just wait patiently… it's been missing for the past 2 month's and I am just now writing an author's note.  Some of ya'll must be pretty pissed…. Okay then I will update when I find it.  

Thank you for your guys' time.

Kitsune Youkai 


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

Another Author's Note

Wow,

Hey everyone I found my notebook so I will be updating soon.  No worries right… [Was under the T.V. stand holder-upper tang, in-table.]  Yea. Okay then see you guys later.


	10. Another Authors NOTE

Authors note

Sorry everyone for not writing for the past 4-6 months I really am.  A lot has gone on I moved homes and I still have not gotten my personal computer up.  Anyways I will probably start writing some more this up coming weekend… and if I don't I will soon.   Hope you all had a great thanks giving and merry Christmas and a Happy new year.


End file.
